What I'd Do for You
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: ON HIATUS: Yugi and company get invited to Pegasus castle Can't think of a better summary.Rated M just in case for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Short summary: Yugi and the rest are invited to Pegasus's castle where they await an explanation of why Pegasus invited them. Things to note are: Yami and Yugi inhabit two different bodies and are together (I guess there's a lime scene in this chapter, but nothing detailed) and there are two OCs in this story, but ultimately neither with end up with the characters for good. Oh yeah, Kaiba in this story is somewhat of a player._

Quietly she gazed around the room, admiring the high-class décor of her surroundings, trying to ignore the stares of the other guests as they waited for their host to make an announcement.

While they waited for their host to make an appearance, a tall teen boy with brown hair, who sat at her right, whispered to her.

"So, what is a striking beauty like you doing in a place like this? Your beauty makes this place look third class; maybe you'll let me the pleasure of escorting you to a more appropriate abode." The boy spoke, smoothly seductive.

"First of all, I don't go anywhere with those who haven't properly introduced themselves, and second, I am enjoying my surroundings just fine—except for you that is. So if you don't mind, I'd rather you stop speaking—it makes you sound stupid." She retorted, in a sweet sounding, but to the point, voice.

"Well maybe I was a bit out of line," The boy began a tad red from embarrassment that his pick up line hadn't worked. "Let me start again by introducing myself. I'm Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp. and you are?"

"Madrithe, Madrithe Lyan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba." Madrithe replied and then was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Call me Seto." Kaiba smiled a seductive, cunning smile.

"If you so desire me to, I shall, but I doubt I will ever speak to you again." Madrithe replied turning away from Kaiba's shocked expression.

A few seconds later their host arrived, apologizing for the short delay of his arrival.

"Yeah, yeah, you senile old fake, get it over with." Kaiba muttered just loud enough for Madrithe to hear as he glared at Pegasus, their host, a look of cold fury on his face. "Can you believe that this ol' geezer invited us here for no reason, and then arrives late—bet he's just trying to show off. Stupid, senile old bast—" Kaiba quietly seethed.

"Hem, hem." Madrithe interrupted, "I'd prefer you to hold your tongue, it's bad manners to insult your host with such language."

"Heh, what should you care what I say about that bastard? It's not like I wanted to be here."

"Then you shouldn't have come, and you're still welcome to leave if you so wish."

"No, I rather bask in the aura of your radiating beauty." Kaiba whispered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Kaiba, but I happen to be engaged, to that 'ol geezer.'" Madrithe seethed, ignoring Kaiba's shocked and appalled expression. Standing up, she walked up to Pegasus looping her arm around his.

"Madrithe, dear, how nice of you to join me." Pegasus spoke, "I guess I should introduce you to our guests. I wasn't planning on informing all of you until afterwards—but, this is my fiancée Madrithe Lyan." Pegasus introduced her, and then quietly whispered so only Madrithe could hear. "I thought I told you to remain seated until after the meal. We agreed that you wouldn't interrupt me during my speech."

"Well, sorry, but I just got annoyed with the guy sitting next to me trying to flirt with me." Madrithe retorted, "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Madrithe calmly left the room, sealing her annoyance with a stoic mask.

Later that night:

"Jei? What are you doing?" A brown-haired girl asked the reddish-brown haired girl who was busy repacking her suitcase. "We only just got here this morning, you want to leave already? But you were ecstatic at your invitation…."

"Anzu, please, I just don't feel like staying any longer." Jei replied, holding back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.

"Jei, what's wrong? There's something upsetting you isn't there? I can tell…."

"Please, just drop it, Anzu, I've just realized I shouldn't've come, it's foolish for me to have come."

"But why…Jei, if it's because of Kaiba's remarks, I…."

"It's not that." Jei replied, "I just don't want to stay, okay?"

"But…Jei…."

"Just forget it, Anzu."

"At least wait until morning, it's too late to travel anywhere right now."

"Fine, but tomorrow I leave."

"…."

Elsewhere:

"I can't believe Pegasus invited us here." Yugi spoke, glancing at Yami to see his reaction. "Do you think it's to apologize for what he did?"

"I don't know; it might've been just to show off his new fiancée, who knows. I'm just annoyed we have different rooms, and they're in two different halls." Yami spoke, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"You don't have to sleep in your room you know. You could stay here with me, and…."

"And if there were locks on the doors we could get physical, but there are no locks—anyone could walk in and interrupt. I don't think you want that much publicity for our intimate affairs." Yami spoke, leaning down to Yugi's ear. "Or do you?" Yami whispered seductively, blowing on, and then nibbling on Yugi's ear.

"Yami…ah…please…."

"Please what? Do you want this?" Yami asked, bringing his lips to Yugi's, "Or do you want more?" He added moving his hand under Yugi's shirt, pushing him down on the bed.

"Yami, please…." Yugi gasped, his breath becoming quicker in anticipation of what was to come next.

"Um…You're enjoying this, yes? Want me to go further?" Yami spoke, teasingly, his hand moving down to Yugi's pants.

"Well, I never expected this." A voice spoke from the doorway, "Oh, don't stop on my account, I'll just be leaving now." Kaiba spoke, smirking at seeing Yugi and Yami blushing.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Yami asked annoyed at the interruption.

"I just wanted to see if you'd be in the mood for a duel, but I see you've already started your own 'duel.' I'll just be leaving now; maybe I'll find something to occupy my time." With that response Kaiba left.

After the door shut Yami stood up and walked toward the door.

"Yami?"

"I'll make sure we're not interrupted." Yami replied using a chair to keep the door shut. Then he returned to Yugi lying on the bed. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, you want more, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Heh, heh."

Meanwhile:

"Madrithe, please just settle down for a moment."

"I won't settle down, I can't believe you just expected me to keep still and quiet while one of your vulgar guests tried to flirt with me. He was practically undressing me with his eyes. I can't believe you'll let such filth in this house, and expect me to remain quiet about it!"

"Madrithe…."

"I can't believe this, not only did you invite such trash, but you failed to mention they'd be staying for over a week!" Madrithe seethed, "I demand you send them away immediately."

"I will do no such thing, I have invited them for a week, and I will not send them away before then." Pegasus replied to an indignant Madrithe. Before he could finish Madrithe slapped him hard across the face, a gleam of fury in her eyes.

"Don't you dare disobey. You will send them away in the morning; I'm your fiancée so you better listen to me."

"Yeah, you're my fiancée, all right, but you're not my wife yet, so you have no say in who I invite to my property, nor in how long they can stay. End of discussion."

"Why you…don't you dare walk away from me!" Madrithe seethed as Pegasus turned to exit the room. "I'm your fiancée, which is almost as good as wife, and so you should listen to what I say!"

"You're not my wife yet, so I advise you to stay out of my business. I could easily call the wedding off you know." Pegasus snapped back at her, his hand trembling from rage.

"And so could I." Madrithe retorted, taking off her engagement ring and flinging it at Pegasus. "We're through, the wedding's off."

"But Madrithe…I…."

"I'll be in my chambers, either your guests leave tomorrow or I do. Your choice." With that Madrithe left Pegasus standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, this story is so far just random events happening without a clear plot, I don't think I will ever figure out a clear plot for this story, since it started just as a fun thing to write. It's different than my other fanfics, since I'm not trying very hard to keep things in character._

"I can't believe this." Jei lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling without seeing it. "He said…." She stopped when she felt a sob threaten to escape her throat, and instead looked to the letter on the bed next to her.

It was the letter that came with her invitation to the mansion, the letter she couldn't show anyone; nor could she show anyone the papers under the letter, papers containing copies of her emails over the past six months, each either from or to him. The one she trusted, the one she believed, but he'd never told her he had a fiancée.

"I shouldn't've come, I…."

_Oh, what are you doing moping around alone? Isn't that new lover-boy of yours supposed to be here?_ A cold voice spoke in her thoughts, its words biting. _Did he get cold feet? Or, did you get stood up?_

"Shut up, I did not get stood up, he is here, he's the one who invited….just shut up." She sat up and stared at the open window to the point that her eyes got blurry from not blinking.

_You're angry, I can sense your emotion, so don't deny it like always. _Pause, then, _I can help you, you know. _

"Can, but will you?" Jei scoffed and flicked her eyes to the shadows in the corner, where a faint figure began to appear. "I thought you wanted to keep hiding. Finally decided to leave your mouse hole?"

_Funny, at least I won't appear to be talking to myself if anyone overhears._

"Well, I don't give a damn. Besides, the only ones around to overhear are those you're hiding from. Those who put you where you are in the first place." She stared at the corner now, her face stoic at the sight of the blond, copper-skin boy, whose hair stuck up and out like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket.

"Shut up," The boy spoke, no longer using thought to communicate, but keeping his voice down. "I'm not hiding from them, just biding my time 'til the right moment to strike."

"Why are you whispering then?"

"Shut up." The boy growled, stepping to the bed next to Jei. "You know what I can do to you, if you make me angry."

"And you know how little I care what you do." Both glared at each other, trying to outdo the other, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Jei? Are you okay in there?" Anzu's voice broke through the silence, after the knock. "Is someone in there with you? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"…."

Elsewhere:

Kaiba stormed through the halls, bent on stifling his boredom with his rage, though he wasn't sure what he was angry at. First there was being in Pegasus' mansion, he still couldn't believe he accepted the invitation. Second there was the embarrassing moment with Madrithe, how could someone like her be engaged to someone like Pegasus? Plus, how did someone like her have the gall to dismiss him like that?

"I should just leave, there's nothing good to do." _Well, no one._ He thought, smirking as he remembered walking in on Yami and Yugi, how it surprised him and how they blushed at his comment. He had been just about bored enough to contemplate joining them, but he decided to keep his taste for girls.

_Or women_, he remembered Madrithe again, this time thinking only of her appearance, not her attitude. Flirting with her had almost made him forget his irritation of being in this hated place again, his hate of having anything to do with Pegasus. _Maybe I could steal her from that geezer. It would serve him right._ He smirked again before noticing someone else walking through the halls, wandering around as though lost.

_Ah…that's Jonouchi's sister, what's her name? Um…._ He studied the girl's long brown hair and slim figure as she wandered through the hall, not noticing him yet. After a few moments he stepped toward her, annoyed by how slow she walked, and she finally noticed him.

"Oh, could you please help me, I'm lost."

Kaiba looked into her eyes, smelling the alcohol on her breath the moment she spoke.

"I didn't know your brother would allow you to drink."

"Oh, Otogi gave me a glass of wine while my brother wasn't paying attention." She chuckled, then wobbled a little bit, right into Kaiba.

"Let's find some place where you can lie down."

_That's it for this chapter—just random events happening, no sure plot yet. I started this so long ago that I forgot what I was going to make happen. Anyway, please review._


End file.
